The lost Arc Revised
by fanofall15pr
Summary: Hello, I'm fanofall15pr, bring back a story I did a while back. This story Jaune, get caught and leaves Beacon and force to go home. But thanks to a unfortunate event he has to stop some bad people and get some new powers. T for swearing. Thank you and please review. I still suck at summary.
1. I get a major L

I'm rewriting the story because I can't let this story go to waste. The reason that I am rewriting this story is because I lost my password for FF. and I could not get back in it. And I got a little trouble by the law. Sorry it took this long for an update. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth.

Jaune POV

Have you ever woken up and knew at the bottom of your heart that something bad, something horrible was going to happen. To you or to somebody you care about. I got the same feeling every day. It was usually in the form of team CRDL captain, the ridiculous hard classes or the combat classes where you get to be the living crap out every fellow student to become a better hunter. Of course for me, I hate this class the most in the first year, since I couldn't beat anybody. But thanks to a little help, (and by a little help, I mean a lot of it from Pyrrha) who thankfully was nice and caring enough to keep the secret of how I got into Beacon (faking transcripts and documents) but the problem with this was who heard me, Cardin. Now when Cardin heard that I fake my way into Beacon, his plan was to blackmail me until I fulfill my useful, where then he would tell Headmaster Ozpin and Goodwitch. This of course change were I save him in the forest from a Major Ursa, Cardin was piss because I save him and he lost leverage to use on me. Not only that but I made sure that he stop bullying velvet and anybody at school. I thought everything was going well, I was finally winning matches in combat class, grade were good and I was pretty sure that Pyrrha had a crush on me, which was crazy. I did lose my crush for Weiss, a while back, but there was no way that Pyrrha had a crush on me. Right?

Pyrrha's thoughts POV

When am I going to confess to Jaune that I in love with him? How would he react? I'm I crazy, would he hate me. Would he look at me different? I think I should tell him tomorrow. Yah that a better plan. Just calm down Pyrrha, just calmed down. Don't go crazy again.

Back to Jaune POV

Well, life was good for me. Which is hard for people in the second year to do in beacon but life was going well. Except for the reason that I'm telling you this story. You see Cardin decided to screw me over with the sort deal we had. And I think the only reason this happen was the fact of the fight.

Flashback

I was with my team in the battle room, as well with Team RWBY and some other teams. Already at this time I start to win fights. Pyrrha was training me crazy and it was paying off. Goodwitch was in the middle room telling us that the Vytal festival was coming soon and that we should all be prepare for the tournament that will bring all the students from all 4 kingdoms. It was going to be a hard battle but if we fought with honor and dignity, then she would be proud in all of us. After that speech we went to the fights. Now when the spinner stated to pick the students to fight in the next match and my stomach would start to do a somersault immediately ,my heart would start to beat rapidly and my mind would crazy, that I can't even think straight, so crazy that I didn't even notice my face on the screen next to "drumroll please"

Cardin Winchester

Big surprise. The only way I notice that it was me was the yelling of Goodwitch for me to come down and fight. I was scare but with a couple of thumbs ups from my team, Ruby and Velvet as well, I would be able to fight. I was taking back by Velvet, but I gave her a big smile. It was go to know that there were more people behind my back. I got to the arena with my armor and sword as well as shield, putting myself in a stance, ready for Cardin to come after me. He grabs his mace and started to charge after me. Already I had a plan to stop him. By the time he got a feet away from me, I jump and roll away to the right side. He grabs his mace with hands and aura jump, downward slash towards me. I use my shield and took all my strength not to buckle under the combined weight of his body and mace. I use my sword and slash at his body as he came down to the ground but all he did was jump back quickly. For a man in armor, Cardin move fast. His next attack was shoulders charge towards me, which I blocked with the shield of mine. When I look again, I saw a fast moving object hurling toward my head and made impact square on my forehead. I was knock down to the ground and saw Cardin cracking his knuckles as he approach me. I made one quick glance toward the meter screen and saw my aura at 70% already. With cardin only being in the 90%. I knew that I needed to do anything to stop the assault. That when Cardin did two mistakes. The first was he decided to grab me by my collar with his left hand. The second was that he didn't grab his mace. He threw a precise right hook to my face. What he didn't saw was the sword blocking his way. If Cardin didn't have aura then he would need a hand prosthetic. He drops me to the ground, where he tries to grabbed his mace, but I did something stupid yet smart in a way. I threw my sword at his mace which became a direct hit and both our weapons skid even farther to one of the corner of the arena. This made Cardin even madder at me. He decided to go bare knuckle at me. But I had an edge on him. My shield. With both my hands I grip it and wait for the punches to come. And they came. Each punch and kick, he kept pushing me back, but I held my grounds no matter what happen. What he didn't know was with each punch on my metal shield, he was losing aura but he didn't seem to care about. He just wanted to hurt me. I quickly look the screen and saw that my aura was at 65%, while his aura was dropping fast. His next move, a move I knew that he was going to do was to grab my shield. When he did that I let go my shield and starting to throw wild punches at him. I stun him for a couple seconds and did a roundhouse kick (a weak one) but still a roundhouse kick to his chest. He dropped my shield, where came with another crazy idea. I turn my shield into it compact form and use it like a makeshift brass knuckles and started to throw punches at his head. I got some hits on him, and that was all I needed. I turn my shield back into a shield form, garb both sides and swung towards his the impact to his head, he was on his left knee. And with all my force I threw a massive punch toward his head. Then something happen that I forgot was going to happen. His aura shattered into a million pieces. I was too busy with punching the living daylights out of him that I never notice that his aura was already in red.I won the fight with still left 50% in my bar.

"And the match goes to Jaune Arc" said Goodwitch with a happy smile while looking at me. "Using your sword to distance the mace between it and Cardin and using your shield in compact as a makeshift brass knuckles was quite ingenius in your part Mr. Arc". She even had a smile on her face. That really said something. But that change when saw Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, even though you decided to use no weapon, which is somewhat honorable, you yet saw that you fell for Mr. Arc's trap". Said Goodwitch. "You should be more observative to your surrounding and what your opponent is doing" she add with a glare to Cardin. All he could do is get up and couldn't stop looking ashamed for his mistake. But then it look like he got a light bulb turn on in his head (which is really rare for him). He left the arena with a smug look on his face. I went to returned to my team, Where I got the approval of my team, RWBY and once again from Velvet. Well for team RWBY, it a high five from Ruby, two approbation nods of Weiss and Blake, and two yantastic (her words, not my) thumbs ups. Ren was giving a smile, Nora was telling already lies about the fight (like his I threw Cardin to the sky and how I had my arm tied behind my back). Gotta love Nora's crazy, sugar lies. While Pyrrha was approving my strategy and giving pointers on my next duel. But while everything look great,something behind my mind was telling me that something bad, horrible and shity was going to happen. And me just ignoring it.

Flashback end

Yah, I should have listen to Goodwitch's advice and my brain. The Goodwitch advice was to know your enemy and be observative no matter what and my brain was trying to tell me to watch out for something bad was going to happen to me. If I listen to anyone, maybe I wouldn't be right now in a crash airship with a flock of Nevermores circling the sky, looking for some meat to have. The universe is out to get me. And nobody, has this much bad luck like I got.


	2. Out with a bang

Hey, guys, it Fanofall15pr here bringing you a new chapter of The Lost Arc. OK first let me say thank you for the people that followed my story and favorite it. That means a lot to me. Sorry about the huge paragraph fight scene. Next time I have a fight scene, I write it shorter. And one last thing who does you wants Jaune to be paired with. Also thanks to the two people that review my story.

Jaune's Pov

Have you ever been in one moment having one feeling, it could be any feeling. Happiness, sadness, even being scared shitless. Then one moment happens and that feeling just changes in a heartbeat. Your mind and body just feel either light hearted or a heavy burden. That how it was when the crash happen. But before the crash, we have to talk about after the fight.

Flashback

After the fight with Cardin, I decide to take that afternoon and walk around Beacon. I was quite happy with myself. I defeated a bully, which was quite great. I felt like a hero on those stories my mom used to tell me before bed. About the hero defeating a massive monster (which in a way was Cardin), saving the kingdom, getting the beautiful girl and riding off into the sunset (yeah, I know it is cheesy and hackneyed) but it's ok. Hell, even Velvet calls me her hero when I made Cardin stop bullying her. That day she made me blush so much I look like a tomato. But Pyrrha had a killer madman face. Still, don't understand why. Though, I don't know who would be beautiful and or what kingdom I save. But that does not matter to me. What does is that I want to be a huntsman. Protect Vale from any Grim that wanted to harm others. That was my dream. Sadly that dream was never going to happen to me. Before I could return to my dorm, my scroll turns on and saw that Headmaster Ozpin was calling me to his office.

Now if you ever get called to the Dean office when you were younger and they never said why, you usually got a knot in your stomach and your heart wanted to jump out of your chest. Now that how it felt when walking to his office's elevator but much, much worse got me. When I got to the top floor, I could see Ozpin sitting on his desk, drinking his 30th cup of coffee, looking right at me. He motioned me to come and sit in two chairs that were in front of his desk. I sat in the right one and began talking.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Ozpin". I said trying not to crack my voice.

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Arc," he said in a somewhat motionless attitude.

I look around the room looking for any type of evidence to tell me why I was here. But all I got was the inner working of a clock theme room. Then I notice another thing. Glynda was not there. To anybody else that was none the wiser this would be nothing. But to anybody from Beacon, would know that something was off. It was Friday, so the weekend had started. But this was Goodwitch; the weekend would be another day for her. I stop looking around and just stare at Ozpin. He had his hands folded together has he was about to tell me something important for me.

"Jaune, can I ask you a question?" He asks. Alarms were going inside my head. Whenever he uses your first name you knew something was up. "What would it be?" I responded with a question. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose and ask me, "What were the names of your teachers from Combat school?" he asked. The second he asks that question a range of emotions flooded my body. I felt like my chest wanted to burst, I wanted to puke and cry. Bullets of sweat ran down my forehead like rain on a window. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. It was a miracle that I didn't fall off a chair and died.

(Now, wouldn't that be funny. I can see the headlines in the newspapers and on the T.V. Young hunter in training dies on a chair from a question. Back to you Kelly.)

"I don't remember professor Ozpin," I finally give a response. He looks at me with a face of blankness. I couldn't tell what emotion he would do. But he kept it.

"Could it be that you never went to Combat School or did you hit your head in a fight and forget?" This time with a bit of annoyed tone. My mouth dry and I couldn't stop blinking crazily. I open my mouth to talk but was stop when Ozpin but his hand up.

"You and I know quite well the answer to that question", He said. I put my head down until I said. "Cardin?" I asked knowing that was the most logical reason for Ozpin knowing this new information.

"Yes, after the school day ended, he came forward to me and Miss Goodwitch. He told us how he heard you talking to someone about it," He said. "I don't care who you talk about with, even though I have a good idea of whom it is", He continued. This time taking a break for his cup of coffee.

"Please, Ozpin doesn't get her in trouble or expelled for what I did", I plead knowing that Pyrrha could get into deep trouble for my mistake. All Ozpin did was puff some air out.

"Doesn't worry Jaune, Pyrrha will not get into any problem whatsoever, but you, on the other hand, is a different story", he said.

"You know what I must do?" he asked.

All I could do was a nod. Knowing full well the consequences if I was ever got caught.

"Not only will I have to expel you from Beacon but I also must blacklist you as well," He said.

Okay, maybe not all consequences that were supposed to happen.

"What does that blacklist mean?" I ask, scared out my mind.

"It means after this meeting, I will call all schools over Remnant. From combat schools to academies in each kingdom and tell them not to take you in", he answered this time with a bit of sadness in his voice.

This time I felt like someone grab a rock and repeatedly smash it against my chest and didn't stop until they made a hole next to my heart. This means that I couldn't become a huntsman. My dream for becoming one was shattered in front me. "I don't want to do this to you Jaune but I must because if I don't Beacon might get shut down and I don't care about my job or reputation, but I do care about the other professors from here. Not only that but I must also think about the others students here. You could have put them in danger because of your lack of training", He said trying to prove his point to me.

"The real students", I said coldly back to him. He himself was taken aback by my comment.

"You're a real student Jaune but this is procedures. I wish it didn't have to be this way. And Jaune there is some more things that I must tell you but won't like."

(More bad news for me. This day can't get any worse for me. It did.)

"Jaune, we already contacted your parents about your family about your "problem", my heart sank further down. But what he said last made it sank to my feet. I must tell Beacon of what you did", he said. When he said that I lost it. My eyes twitch and I began to shout.

YOU HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT WHAT I DID. IS THAT PROCEDURES? TO DESTROY MY CAREER AND RUB IT IN MY FACE AS YOU TELL THE SCHOOL! THAT A JOKE RIGHT, I scream at him with my face burning as I yell. All Ozpin did was look back until.

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT DESTROYING YOUR CAREER; YOU DID THAT WHEN YOU LIE YOUR WAY HERE. AND BE THANKFUL THAT I DON'T CALL THE VALE OFFICERS AND SENT YOU TO PRISON FOR FRAUD AND LYING! SO YOU WATCH YOUR TONE OF LANGUAGES WITH ME", he screams louder than me. He actually shocks me because as long as I been in Beacon, Ozpin always had a calm attitude no matter what happen.

"Why do you have to tell the school of what I did?" I asked with some of the heat leaving me. He sighs, "it's better this way if the school found out from me then Cardin, he replied calmer than before. This way people can hear it from a respective source and not the mouth of Cardin. And that way if people have questioned or I get calls from other "sources", I can answer them truthfully", he continued. "We won't start the meeting until you leave Beacon. That way you don't have to deal with nobody along the way", he said.

All I could do is put my hand over my face and drag it down. "What now?" I ask hoping for some good news.

"We say our goodbyes and that someday we can meet again under better circumstances than this", he said knowing that the chance of that happening was slim to none.

There is an airship waiting for you at the air docks, he said this time with a face of sadness. I stood up and went to the elevator. Before I press the bottom button, l look back to Ozpin and he does the same thing. He just waves and says a final good to me. As do I give my final wave and press the ground floor.

The ride to the ground floor was no more than a minute, but with all the news that Ozpin has given me, it felt like an hour. My family knew what I did, my friends (expect Pyrrha) would know the truth of how much of a fraud I was, and Cardin would just be laughing with his fellow teammates, joking and pointing at my team and the school for being idiots. I wanted to grab him by his neck and beat the living crap out of. Now, I was regretting saving his life back in the woods. I would let the Ursa eat him alive.

I stop. I was taken aback by my own thoughts, never in my life have I ever wanted to somebody to die or be killed. I was going crazy. I was so mad, that I was OK with Cardin dying. There something wrong with me.

I was so busy with talking in my mind that I never saw the person coming from the corner. When I look up it was no other than Velvet. I and she were on the floor. She looks scared and nervous but when she who it was her face began to lose the scariness and began to be replaced with happiness.

"Oh, Jaune, you scare me half to death", she said. Even being a huntress in training, she was still scared easily.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" I ask not wanted her to be hurt. Even through a dumb question, since we all have an aura.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was walking over to the meeting there having tonight, you hear about it?" she asked innocently. Not knowing that the meeting was about me. As she asks me, she pulls out here hand for help. Like gentlemen, I grab her and pull her up. But something was not right. When I touch her hand a small shock came to my body. The other thing was that she look tired all of nowhere. She even looks like she ran a mile. When she got to her feet she started to fumble on her feet. She looks at with a smile.

"You ok," I ask again. This time with a worried tone.

"I think so, but I felt like I carry my team on my back while running away from grim", she replied. All I did was laugh ad rubbing my head like she told me an inside joke. Yah, well training can get crazy if you ask me.

Tell me about it, so any way you going to the meeting, she asks. Again.

I look at her trying to come with an answer for the question. "Yeah, I'm going to it but had to make a pit stop at my dorm, I said. Half answering/ half lying. It was better than if she didn't hear it from me. It would make things worse for me.

Great, then I'll see you there, she said while she walking away. Or more of a hopping type style. As she left I continued to walk to my dorm. When I got there I spend no more than a minute. I knew that if I say there I would start to cry and never leave. I left the dorm in a hurry. I didn't want to be seen by anybody else. In record time I made it to the airship. The back of it was open, which my invitation to get in. I sat down with my duffle bag and sword and shield waited for a five minute and a man came in. no other than the pilot. I saw his name tag. Tucker L. He stops in front and asks if I was the only person. I answered with a yes. He didn't think about twice and walk to the cockpit. Before he closes his door, he told me to put on my seatbelt. And the ship took off the midnight sky

I wanted to sleep but all I could think about how my life has become. Just yesterday I beat Cardin and now he turn my world upside-down. If I ever get back to Beacon, I gonna beat him agian. And next time, I'm going to hurt him. That thought actually made me happy. But my train of thought was interrupted by a buzzing.

It came from my pocket and buzzing softly. I knew it was my scroll. I check to see who it was and I knew it was my partner, Pyrrha.

 _Jaune, I don't know where you are but you're going to miss the meeting there having come fast._

She said.

I didn't want to answer, even though she knew my secret, I didn't have the guts to answer her. That how much of a punk, a coward and a loser I was. When I saw that the Beacon's lights were nothing but a small source beams, I got a text from Pyrrha. This time, I think everyone now knows the truth.

 _JAUNE, where in the hell are you, Ozpin and Goodwitch just told the whole school how you got into Beacon. Everybody is a calling for your head. A bunch of people are mad, you have to c…_

I couldn't read the text anymore. I exit it and press the power button and threw the scroll across to the right side of me. Everyone knows my biggest secret.

(Okay maybe my second biggest secret, there still that time where I, nope I going to keep my mouth shut).

I grab my duffle bag and use it as a pillow. I didn't want to hear from anybody until I got if this ship. Of course, I could not get that.

A gigantic bang came out nowhere from the top side of the ship. I look up at the ceiling and saw an enormous dent on the side of a car. Another came from the left side of the ship. I realized it was Nevermores. But they never attack ship.

(I guess it was a first time for everything.)

Then at once both sides got hit. Leaving even bigger dents than before.

(This told me that there were more than one, which means this got worser.)

For a moment the ship dipped a little down but stabilized. The ship could take any more damage from the attack. at this rate, the ship would fall from the sky and will plummet to are death. I ran to the cockpit hoping there be a way to help the pilot. But another slam made me drop to the ground. Then my worst fear came true. The ship started to go descent fast like hell. I grab the seat next to me and hold it for dear life. In the outside I could hear heavy winds blowing against the ship metal surface.

(Thanks for the broken window, you assholes.)

Then for a moment, I could hear the pilot over the intercom. Because of the heavy winds, I couldn't hear him,but I had a good idea what he said

BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Thanks for your guy's support and everything you do. Please review or flame me. You know every time a writer gets flame, an angel gets its wings. Also another thing, please ask me question, give advice because they all help.


End file.
